


Game Night with Ylgr and Laegjarn

by ArcherUmi



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Babysitting, Board Games, Comedy, Gen, Scrabble, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 22:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17537555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcherUmi/pseuds/ArcherUmi
Summary: Fjorm and Hrid are out on patrol, so the task of babysitting Ylgr is given to, who else, Laegjarn.





	Game Night with Ylgr and Laegjarn

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by how absolutely Done both of them sound in their voice lines, several of which I used as dialogue. Contains spoilers for the end of Book II of Fire Emblem Heroes. Written December 2018.

Laegjarn furrowed her brow and sighed, thinking over how she had ended up here and still being unable to really make sense of it. Born the Princess of Múspell, learned to fight for her sister's sake, became a General, died, got summoned to an alternate universe and bound by contract to serve the alternate universe version of her former enemies, and now here she was, stuck babysitting alternate universe Ylgr while Fjorm and Hrid were out on patrol. Perhaps serving the House of Nifl in this way was fitting penance for the misdeeds of her past life.

"...And then, and then we all went out for ice cream cones, and I tried rum raisin because Hrid said it was good and I like raisins, but like, blech! It actually tasted like alcohol, so I asked if I could get something else and Fjorm got me a chocolate cone and Hrid who wasn't gonna get anything took the rum raisin so--". Oh gods she really does never shut up though.

She sat down on the couch next to her. "Ylgr, why don't you settle down. Tell me, is there anything you like to do with your sisters and your brother?".

"Yeah, I like to play games and stuff with them. Did Fjorm tell you where the games and toys are? I wanna play a game with you, Laegjarn!".

"If I must...", she muttered under breath, standing up and opening the living room closet Fjorm had mentioned to her. Up on the top shelf was a stack of cardboard game boxes and she pulled one out, turning to look at Ylgr, who was now kneeling on the couch and peering over the back at her. She tried her best to smile and act friendly. "Do you want to play this game, Ylgr?".

"Okaaay...", she said, looking a little disappointed. "I'm not very good at Scrabble because I'm not good at spelling yet."

Laegjarn sighed again and sat down on the floor across the coffee table from Ylgr, laying out the board and the little stands for the tiles and grabbing some letters out of the bag. "You can go first if you want, ok?".

"Ok". She stared at the board intently before putting down 'bee'. Laegjarn appended 'hive' to it and Ylgr after some deliberation made 'sea' with the first E in bee in the middle. Would've been a clever move if only it didn't have a 1-point letter on each double letter score space. Off the H she'd previously placed, Laegjarn put down 'chalk', hitting the double word score space. For a moment she considered if she should go a little easier on her opponent. An odd notion for her.

Ylgr's eyes lit up, and she quickly laid down an R, an A, an H, and then finally an M off the the K in 'chalk'. Laegjarn blinked and looked up from the board at Ylgr.

"...'Krahm'? What, is that German?". 

Ylgr looked at her incredulously. "Huh? No, it's Krahm... You know, Lucina's dad? Like, heeello?". Oh, Ylgr... She put her palm up to her face. "First of all, his name is spelled C-H-R-O-M, not K-R-A-H-M. Second of all, if it were spelled that way, the rules expressly prohibit proper nouns from play". She picked up the tiles one by one and handed them back to Ylgr. "But...", she pleaded.

"This how it's got to be!". Ylgr flinched a bit. Ok, maybe she raised her voice a bit much for that... It's only a game, it's only a game...

Ylgr pouted, resting her chin on her hand. "I'm having so much fun...!", she said, a strong hint of sarcasm in her voice. "I...--", suddenly she heard someone at the door. Oh gods please maybe they're back earlier. "I'll go get that."

She stood up and walked into the other room of the Nifl siblings' private quarters and opened the door to see Eirika. "...Oh, it's you? Oh, I'm sorry, good evening Laegjarn. I just didn't expect you--".

"Eirika. May I ask you for a favor?".

"Oh, umm--".

"You're good with children, correct? So, please... Fjorm asked me to babysit Ylgr but I simply can't...--".

Eirika shook her head. "Oh, I'm afraid I don't have the time to spare. I have pressing matters to discuss with Tana and Innes, otherwise I'd be glad to help."

"If I may--", she continued. "--you mentioned once that you had a little sister, did you not? I'm sure you'll be just fi--". 

"Y-You don't understand...! Nothing I know from my family in Múspell is anything at all like this...! You think I know how to deal with a _normal_ little sister?!".

"Oh, umm...", Eirika said, a little taken aback at Laegjarn losing her cool for once, especially over something this simple. "...Ahaha, well, I'm really quite sorry I can't be of help, but I only had time to pay a brief visit to Fjorm if she had been here. Oh, it was pleasant to speak with you as well... But I really must go". Eirika curtsied and turned to leave, Laegjarn instinctively responding with a salute before realizing that seemed like a rather silly gesture here. She sighed and closed the door.

Ok, it's ok Laegjarn, just tell yourself you aren't going to lose to this, oh gods it's just babysitting all you need to do is just let her play her dumb scrabble words ok just...


End file.
